


oh my.

by canonlytrans



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Gender-Neutral Hawke, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonlytrans/pseuds/canonlytrans
Summary: Merrill has some concerns.





	oh my.

Hawke trails a finger across the book's spine, their eyes flickering across the pages with such concentration.

“What if it's not normal?” Merrill says quietly, voice practically tittering. “I don't want the baby to…” 

Hawke glances up, smiles at her, and pushes her hair out of her face. They look so happy, eyes bright, lips curved into the sweetest smile. “Merrill, I think it's fine. They're probably just restless.” 

“You think?” she asks. 

Hawke leans forward and kisses her. “Two mage parents… I'd be, too. Or maybe it's two of ‘em. Twins run in the family.” 

Merrill stops breathing for a split second. “Oh my.” 

“Can you imagine a family of four mages?” 

“I think I'm definitely going to ask Aveline and Isabela for help,” Merrill says, and Hawke laughs.


End file.
